


Memories

by milkystars



Series: Drabbles That Have Been Stuck In My Writing Folder [7]
Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: ainana, i swear i'll write longer fics soon, i7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:30:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkystars/pseuds/milkystars
Summary: Riku remembers.





	Memories

Riku woke up, sweat heading down his forehead and tears in his eyes. He reached for his nightstand, where his inhaler laid and placed it back once there was done.

He had had another dream of his childhood. Though he cherished it, there was always a bitter taste in his mouth as it related to the present day. Tenn had left the family and he still had no idea way.

He had memories filled with Tenn, who had always been with him. Tenn would read to him and stay by his side when he was bedridden. He was always loved and never neglected. Tenn had sung and danced for him like his own personal idol. 

He missed the days when Tenn was by his side. 


End file.
